1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to the field of robotics.
2. Background Information
There is a growing need to provide remote health care to patients that have a variety of ailments ranging from Alzheimers to stress disorders. To minimize costs it is desirable to provide home care for such patients. Home care typically requires a periodic visit by a health care provider such as a nurse or some type of assistant. Due to financial and/or staffing issues the health care provider may not be there when the patient needs some type of assistance. Additionally, existing staff must be continuously trained, which can create a burden on training personnel. It would be desirable to provide a system that would allow a health care provider to remotely care for a patient without being physically present.
Robots have been used in a variety of applications ranging from remote control of hazardous material to assisting in the performance of surgery. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,458 issued to Wang et al. discloses a system that allows a surgeon to perform minimally invasive medical procedures through the use of robotically controlled instruments. One of the robotic arms in the Wang system moves an endoscope that has a camera. The camera allows a surgeon to view a surgical area of a patient.
Tele-robots such as hazardous waste handlers and bomb detectors may contain a camera that allows the operator to view the remote site. Canadian Pat. No. 2289697 issued to Treviranus, et al. discloses a teleconferencing platform that has both a camera and a monitor. The platform includes mechanisms to both pivot and raise the camera and monitor. The Treviranus patent also discloses embodiments with a mobile platform, and different mechanisms to move the camera and the monitor.
There has been marketed a mobile robot introduced by InTouch-Health, Inc., the assignee of this application, under the trademark COMPANION. The COMPANION is controlled by a user at a remote station. The remote station may be a personal computer with a joystick that allows the user to remotely control the movement of the robot. Both the robot and remote station have cameras, monitors, speakers and microphones to allow for two-way video/audio communication.
To move the camera and scan the visual field of the robot the user must provide input movement at the remote station. For example, the user may have to move the joystick. Movement of the camera requires a set of input movements separate from movement of the robot. Having to multi-task between movement of the robot and movement of the robot camera increases the complexity of operating the system. It would be desirable to move the robot camera without having to specifically generate separate input commands.